oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday XIII
0 | medal = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Friday XIII, also known as Halloween is a rookie pirate sailing under the flag of the Holiday Pirates and one of the National Holidays under the command of Cain D. Abel. Personality Friday is an offputtingly jovial individual despite his glum exterior and pumpkin mask, enjoying life as a pirate and the freedom it offers. He is often seen listening and laughing behind other, more bombastic pirates like Mr.Merican, and will join in on celebrations or meetings if present and is always up for a drink or a game. Friday, true to his namesake of Halloween, enjoys pulling pranks on his crewmates, especially if he can give them a scare at the same time. Due to his unfortunately childlike pranks, he can often be found banished to the crow's nest, forced to a laughless solitude until he is told he can come out and join in activities again. Friday is also nearly desperate to prove himself to his crew and to earn a bounty. Despite his job as a sniper for the crew, Halloween will often rush to the front line for a chance at glory, needlessly putting himself in danger to try and aide the Holiday Pirates. Halloween has a crippling paranoia of being seen out of his costume and will go to massive lengths never to reveal his face or body. So far, the only person to see him out of his mask is Cain D. Abel upon his recruitment. Relationships Halloween is new to the crew and has yet to connect with many, although personally, he is Mr.Merican's biggest fan and aims to be like him. Powers and Abilities Halloween is a skilled and dangerous Sniper, utilizing his Devil Fruit powers to set up hard-to-avoid mid-range attacks, traps, or support to others. He has mastered the power to infuse his long-range attacks with Busoshoku Haki for added damage and defense and is currently training his Kenbunshoku Haki to help with his lack of longer-range attacks. Devil Fruit Halloween ate the special paramecia Devil Fruit, the Mure Mure Fruit, making him a Swarm Human allowing him to control, generate, and mutate different types of insects inside his body and either expel them from his mouth to combat foes or to mutate his own body temporarily into a mutated insect part. The insects that Halloween creates can range from one-time communication beetles and clouds of butterflies to exploding bomb bees and guillotine-jawed hornets. It also allows Halloween to modify his own body on the fly, changing his body to what is needed for the mission. Halloween can also breed different insects inside his body and create new breeds for battle. While the amount of insects inside him is limited, he can replenish these numbers with rest and food. Physical Prowess Halloween enjoys combat, both hand-to-hand and mid-range fighting, although prefers to keep things at a distance so he doesn't have to unwrap himself. He tends to summon swarms of insects to cloud the vision of his enemy and wittle their core strength down while he keeps his distance but will switch to offensive mode if cornered, modifying his body to inflict painful or devastating injuries. Fighting Style Halloween starts fights by summoning insects to locate his enemies, keeping on the move while he seeks his target. Once located, he will tag them with a stinkbug and endlessly barrage them with different attack methods such as exploding bees, blood-sucking mosquitos, or carnivorous flies. If necessary or cornered, Halloween will change his own elongated body to fight off attackers. Using the extra sections of his limbs, Halloween will take on insect-like limbs to escape, attack, or dismay enemies. Special Note: He cannot fly using insect wings. Haki Halloween, like all successful and alive pirates in the New World, can use Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku haki. Busoshoku haki Halloween's primarily uses his Busoshoku haki as an infusion into his Devil Fruit-created insects and parts, and rarely, if ever, in his normal body. He uses the haki to increase the durability and damage of his summons. Kenbunshoku haki Halloween can use Kenbunshoku haki to guide his insects from long distance, although according to him, 'it's hard to pull off, but he makes it work.' History Bounty Frustratingly, Halloween hasn't done anything worthwhile to earn himself a bounty yet. Some day! Trivia Picture is based on Halloween from Marchen Awakens Romance. Powers are based on Tommyrod from Toriko.